


Education is Hard on the Teachers

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Especially kids who want to be ninja, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries, Teaching is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka never enjoyed the first day of shuriken practice. Academy students threw those things <i>everywhere.</i> Well, at least he had someone now to help him with all those cuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Education is Hard on the Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HC Bingo prompt: Lacerations/Knife Wounds

Iruka hissed as he pulled his uniform shirt over his head, as it made the various cuts in his skin flare up with renewed pain.

“What in the world happened to you?” Kakashi asked from where he was lounging on the couch. He peered over his current book (special edition Icha Icha Tactics), noting all the injuries on his lover with a glance. None of them where particularly deep, but the sheer number of them was startling, especially considering Iruka was wearing his mesh armor under his uniform _and_ hadn't been assigned any kind of mission higher than a C-rank. Kakashi would have known, he made certain that he was always kept informed if Iruka got a mission which sent him out of Konohagakure.

“I hate teaching newly accepted students how to throw shuriken,” Iruka growled, as he struggled out of the mesh armor. “Most of them don't even know how to hold a weapon right let alone get them anywhere close to the target.”

“Did anyone of them survive?” Kakashi asked, dropping his novel completely as he watched Iruka fume. There was something riveting about the other man when he burned high with emotions. It always caught Kakashi's fascinated attention. Possibly because it was simply so rare to see any sort of emotional display among those in the shinobi ranks. Or, as a far more likely possibility (especially considering how often Gai was in Kakashi's life), the way Iruka's cheeks flushed with anger was just so damned sexy that it always made Kakashi's heartbeat faster and his cock twitch at the sight. Nearly a year since their relationship began and the effect on him had yet to lessen. Kakashi couldn't see himself ever growing bored of it.

“Yes, all of them survived. Barely. And not from a lack of enthusiastically trying to die on their parts,” Iruka scowled darkly, then winced as the scab along his left cheek cracked and started bleeding again.

Kakashi was at his side at once, pressing a clean cloth to the cut. “Come on, sit down and I'll take care of those.”

Iruka smiled gratefully at him. He let himself be ushered over to the couch and let Kakashi start treating the cuts with the medical kit he'd pulled from a supply scroll. Iruka closed his eyes, ignored the sting of the iodine as Kakashi cleaned his newly opened wounds, relaxing for what felt like the first time all day. 

“This is going to need stitches, unless you want me to get someone to heal it for you,” Kakashi said quietly. 

Iruka opened his eyes to see Kakashi studying the deep slice along his right forearm, above where the mesh armor ended. Iruka had slapped a bandage on it but it wasn't really enough. Kakashi was, no doubt, trying to piece together the events that had let to Iruka's injuries from the evidence of his wounds. “Stitches are fine, I'm not going to bother a medi-nin for something so minor.”

“Do I even want to know how this happened?”

“Don't ever let anyone convince you that a barely trained pre-genin can't be as dangerous as any fully trained shinobi. The flight plan of their shuriken is completely unpredictable,” Iruka complained.

“Ah,” Kakashi said with understanding, as he pulled a suturing needle and thread from the kit. “You know, until I got my own set of brats I always thought teaching at the Academy was a cushy job, after all it's listed as a C-rank.”

Iruka glared half-heartedly at Kakashi.

“I know better now,” Kakashi continued, his hands moving quickly but confidently as he stitched the wound closed. “The ranking really should be changed to be B level. Hmm... maybe even to A.”

Iruka snorted with amusement at the idea. “There are days where even I agree the job should be A-ranked but it usually isn't that bad,” Iruka said and smiled, a lopsided half-amused thing.

“Hmm, I've seen you come back from B-ranked missions with less injuries.”

“And I've come back from D-rank with worse. You know it varies.”

Kakashi hummed in agreement and taped down the bandage on the, now sutured, laceration. He eyed Iruka critically, but that looked to be the last injury serious enough to need the med-kit. He pulled out his supply scroll to return it to storage.

“Thanks,” Iruka said, “But you might as well leave the kit out.”

Kakashi cocked his head in a silent question. 

Iruka sighed and slumped against Kakashi's shoulder. “Tomorrow... I get students who are learning how to throw kunai.

Kakashi winced, then he pulled Iruka even closer against him, keeping a hold as he let himself fall back against the couch cushions. He settled a blinking Iruka on top of him. Kakashi pulled down his mask and shot his best seductive look at Iruka. “Well, how about you get to enjoy yourself before your leave on your very dangerous mission?”

Iruka's lips widened into a smile, barely reacting to the tug of the stitches on his cheek. “You're right. I really should enjoy myself.” Iruka swung his leg over Kakashi and got off the other man. “I deserve a long hot bath.”

Left behind, Kakashi pouted.

At the doorway leading to the bathroom, Iruka turned to Kakashi. “Well, come on. I'm not planning on taking it alone.”

Kakashi was at Iruka's side and tugging him in before Iruka finished speaking. 

It made Iruka laugh.

End


End file.
